Ultraman Blu
is one of the two main heroes of Ultraman R/B and is the younger brother of Ultraman Rosso. Etymology His name means "Blue" in Italian, which refers to his main form's body color being blue. History Before R/B At some unknown time in the past, a meteor crashed down in what became Ayaka City, making a massive crater and unleashed Grigio Bone. The R/B brothers fought it, but they lost, scattering the R/B Crystals. Present In the present day, Rosso and Blu return to fight Grigio Bone again through the Minato brothers Katsumi and Isami. Profile Stats *'Height': 51 m *'Weight': 43,000 t *'Weakness': Like all Ultras, Blu is subjected to the three-minutes limit. On occasion, he will revert back to human form even when the time is not up. It also appears that he and Rosso are required to transform together. Body Features * : Blu possesses a circle shaped color timer. *'Ultra Armor': Blu has the standard silver Ultra Armor. * : Blu possess protectors on his chest that represents the element of the form he is in. Transformation Isami takes an R/B Crystal from the R/B Crystal Holder and flips out the middle horn of the crystal. He then inserts the crystal and the R/B Gyro opens. The Gyro is placed at chest level and the handles are pulled twice. Isami then thrusts the Gyro forward and pulls the handles one last time and places the Gyro on his chest, before transforming utilizing the elemental power of the crystal. When swapping crystals with Katsumi, instead of getting the crystal from the holder, the new crystal will appear and fall from above. The same sequence continues afterwards. Isami(SelectsGingaCrystal).jpeg|Isami selects the Ginga Crystal from the crystal holder Isami(ActivatesGingaCrystal).jpeg|Ginga Crystal activated IsamiTransformStep3.jpeg|Isami before flipping the middle horn MiddleHornFlipped(Isami).jpeg|Middle horn flipped Isami(InsertingCrystalIntoRBGyro).jpeg|Crystal inserted into the R/B Gyro GingaImage(Blu).jpg|Ginga's image appears IsamiTransformStep6.jpeg|A stream of water appears WaterSymbolAppearsIsami.jpeg|And reveals the water symbol Isami(ActivatingHisRBGyro).gif|Isami activating his R/B Gyro IsamiTriggeringTheAquaSymbol.jpeg|Isami activating the water symbol IsamiengulfinghimselfwithWater.jpeg|Isami calling upon the power of water BluAquaRise.gif BluAquaHenshin.gif - Real Time= CrystalSwapScan.jpeg|Ginga Crystal activated CrystalChange.gif }} - Flame= BluAquaTransformStep1.jpeg|Taro Crystal appears before Isami BluAquaTransformStep2.jpeg|Taro Crystal activated BluAquaTransformStep3.jpeg|Isami before flipping the middle horn BluAquaTransformStep4.jpeg|Middle horn flipped Isami Taro Insert.png|Crystal inserted into the R/B Gyro TaroImage(Blu).jpg|Taro's image appears BluAquaTransformStep6.jpeg|A burst of fire appears BluAquaTransformStep7.jpeg|And reveals the fire symbol BluAquaActivatipnRBGyro.gif|Isami activating his R/B Gyro Isami(ActivateFireSymbol).jpeg|Isami activating the fire symbol Isami(EngulfinghimselfwithFire).jpeg|Isami calling upon the power of fire BluFlameEmerge.gif BluFlameChange.gif - Wind= TBA - Ground= TBA }} Forms Blu excels in medium and close range combat when assuming any of his forms. is Blu's blue-colored default form which uses the power of Ultraman Ginga's R/B Crystal, granting him the element of water. He is also capable of exerting speed and agility. This form debuts in episode 1. :;Statistics *'Maximum Flight Speed': Mach 7.1 *'Maximum Running Speed': Mach 1.8 *'Maximum Jumping Distance': 720 m *'Underwater Traveling Speed': Mach 1.2 *'Underground Traveling Speed': Mach 0.7 *'Brute Strength': 80,000 t *'Grip Strength': 44,000 t :;Techniques ::;Special * : Blu's finishing attack, an "L"-style beam of water energy. It can also be used alongside Rosso's Flame Sphere Shoot to make a more powerful attack. * : Blu fires a stream of water energy from his hand. It appears to be non-lethal, as it has only been seen pushing his opponent away from him or into the air. *'Water Jet': What appears to be a lethal version of the Aqua Jet Blast, it resembles a laser beam, and can cause explosions on the ground. AquaStream.gif|Aqua Strium WaterJetBurst.gif|Aqua Jet Blast WaterJetBluAqua.gif|Water Jet ::;Physical * : Blu jumps into the air and delivers a high-speed kick to the enemy. *'Punch Combo': Blu delivers several punches to the enemy in a row. *'Elbow Strike': Blu rams the opponent with his elbow. *'Ultra Chop': A vertical chop attack. *'Uppercut Punch': Blu attacks with an uppercut punch. Blu do the Jumping Kick.jpg|Jumping Kick ::;Combination * : A kick attack performed together with Rosso. *'Double Punch': A punch attack performed together with Rosso. * : Blu and Rosso grab onto a monster and swing it around together. WKickRossoFlameBluAqua.gif|W (Double) Kick Ultraman RB Double Punch.png|Double Punch IMG_20180613_090058.jpg|Ultra Swing - Flame= Flame is Blu's red-colored strength form which uses the power of Ultraman Taro's R/B Crystal, granting him the element of fire. This form debuts in episode 1. :;Statistics *'Maximum Flight Speed': Mach 5.4 *'Maximum Running Speed': Mach 0.85 *'Maximum Jumping Distance': 680 m *'Underwater Traveling Speed': Mach 0.5 *'Underground Traveling Speed': Mach 0.7 *'Brute Strength': 78,000 t *'Grip Strength': 44,000 t :;Techniques ::;Special * : Blu releases a beam of fiery energy from the palms of his hands. It is powerful enough to match Black King's Hell Magma. ** The Flame Equilix can also be used after the target is trapped by Rosso Aqua's Splash Bomb. The heat ray causes the bubble to boil before exploding, sending the target flying. *'Fire Bullet': Blu can launch small blasts of fire energy in clusters. SplashBombAndFlameEquilix.gif|Flame Equilix BluFireballs.gif|Fire Bullet ::;Combination * : A kick attack performed together with Rosso. * : Blu and Rosso grab onto a monster and swing it around together. *'Deflection': Together with Rosso, Blu can deflect beams back at their source. Double Kick.jpg|W (Double) Kick UltraSwing.gif|Ultra Swing - Wind= Wind is Blu's purple-colored form which uses the power of Ultraman Tiga's R/B Crystal, granting him the element of wind. :;Statistics *'Maximum Flight Speed': Mach 7.6 *'Maximum Running Speed': Mach 1.8 *'Maximum Jumping Distance': 710 m *'Underwater Traveling Speed': Mach 1 *'Underground Traveling Speed': Mach 0.6 *'Brute Strength': 78,000 t *'Grip Strength': 44,000 t :;Techniques ::;Special * : Blu fires a wind energy beam from both of his hands, which is surrounded by a vortex of energy. 20180627_143418.jpg|Storm Shooting - Ground= Ground is Blu's orange-colored form which uses the power of Ultraman Victory's R/B Crystal, granting him the element of earth. }} Standard Abilities :;Weapons * : Blu's signature weapon that represents a sword, which is summoned from his crest. ** : A special attack using the power of the Ginga Crystal. It is presumably based on Ultraman Ginga's Ginga Saber. ** : A special attack using the power of the Taro Crystal. It is presumably based on Ultraman Taro's Ultra Dynamite. ** : A special attack using the power of the Zero Crystal. ** : A special attack using the power of the Seven Crystal. It is presumably based on Ultraseven's Wide Shot. - Flame= BluFlame'sRBSlugger.jpeg|R/B Slugger Blu - Wind= 20180627_143022.jpg|R/B Slugger Blu - Ground= TBA }} Trivia TBA id:Ultraman Blu Category:Ultraman R/B Category:Heisei Ultras Category:Ultras Category:New Ultras Category:New Generation Ultras Category:Form-changing Ultras Category:Ultraman R/B Characters Category:Heroes Category:Protagonist Category:Unique Type Ultras Category:Ultras with a Normal Crest Category:Blue Ultras